


尋找青鳥

by Mifrandir



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, 青鳥
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8148944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mifrandir/pseuds/Mifrandir
Summary: 前兩天歐美翁有小夥伴帶了日文的MN漫本來，被其中用的青鳥梗虐得嘔血，一怒之下奮起，結果就是民豪ㄉㄉ又吃很好了(X





	

**Author's Note:**

> 前兩天歐美翁有小夥伴帶了日文的MN漫本來，  
> 被其中用的青鳥梗虐得嘔血，一怒之下奮起，  
> 結果就是民豪ㄉㄉ又吃很好了(X

 

民豪使勁一蹬，躍過橫躺面前的半截腐朽樹幹，繼續往樹林深處飛奔。

他煞住腳步，仰頭四下張望，但視線觸及之處都沒有他要找的東西：自他眼角閃現的亮麗藍綠色小點早已不見蹤影。

他聽見身後的喘氣聲，於是轉身。紐特跑得上氣不接下氣，五官皺成一團，單薄胸膛劇烈起伏。「你，到底，在找......」

「我有看到、我真的有！」民豪辯解，「我明明看到牠往這邊飛了......」

紐特咳了幾聲，露出某種複雜的表情，看起來幾乎像個大人。民豪心中油然升起一絲不甘，紐特的生日明明只比他早一點。

「你到底想找青鳥做什麼？」 紐特開口。

如果說民豪最不想讓誰知道這個問題的答案，那個人毫無疑問的就是紐特。他盯著地面，不安的磨蹭雙腳。「......你不想跟就不要跟來啊，遜客！」他惱怒地甩下一句話，轉身跑開。

 

就像所有的兒時玩伴，他們不知不覺斷了聯繫，直到在心理學的課堂上撞見彼此。紐特出落得非常、非常俊美，拜倒在他牛仔褲底下的男男女女不計其數，但他們之中少有人跟民豪一樣有機會在星期天早晨的性愛之後擁他入懷，掌心沿著此時特別細嫩的肌膚下滑。他知道雙腿在床單底下與紐特交纏的感覺，還有對方在不以為然時發出的低啞輕笑－－就像現在。

「......我才沒有！」紐特邊笑邊反駁，金色頭顱埋在他的頸窩間磨蹭，在民豪胸口掀起一陣麻癢。「我才沒有假裝不認識你。」

「是啦，你只是一下課就當著我的面溜走、一點搭話的機會也不給，傷透我的心。」

紐特歛起笑意，拾起他的手指把玩。「......我倒是記得第一次為你傷心是什麼時候。」

「真的？你為我傷心？」

「我們小時候......七、八歲吧，你那時候滿腦子只想找到青鳥，成天跑來跑去，我想幫忙還被你罵......」

紐特的話彷彿拉開藏在他記憶深處的拉鍊，從中彈出的事實砸中民豪，讓他只能囁嚅道：「......那麼早？」

紐特不置可否地噘嘴。「找到青鳥是為了向牠許願對吧，你那時候的願望是什麼？」

時隔這麼多年，他的答案依舊不變。「無可奉告。」

紐特抬起下巴。他們的視線交錯，民豪看著惡作劇的笑意一點一點自對方的唇角漫進眼睛，甜蜜而嗆口。「你確定？」金髮青年的手指看似漫不經心地蹭過他乳首，民豪硬是嚥下呻吟，看著紐特撐起身子，毫不保留地炫耀流麗的軀體線條：脖頸、鎖骨、胸膛、下腹......

民豪重重吞嚥，他猜得到接下來會發生什麼。不能說他不期待，也不能說他完全不害怕。紐特無邪地歪著頭，視線不曾離開他，狡黠笑意在眼中閃爍，將民豪半軟的傢伙握在掌中。「最後機會(final call)。真的不說？」

「......不。」

紐特慢條斯理地舔了嘴唇一圈，伏下身去，佐以十指運用他的嘴，以一種讓民豪痛不欲生、卻不真正想推開的方式折磨對方。民豪攥緊床單，快感宛如逐漸收緊的韁繩般扼住他的喉頭，他仰頭窒喘，想在投降之前多支撐一會。

畢竟他怎麼可能讓紐特知道，自己在還不明白愛是什麼的年紀就想永遠跟他在一起了呢。

 

THE END

 


End file.
